A New Story
by Evowizard25
Summary: Time has flown by since the herd's trip to dinosaur land. Much has changed, including that Manny is not the only father. Meet Albina, Buck's daughter!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun was blazing down upon the primordial world. The thick jungle hung in a peaceful calm. A few Gallimimus ate from the cool grass. They were grazing close to the tree line, next to the prairie. She kept her gaze on them. The predator readied herself for the attack. She was hidden in the bushes, waiting for the opportunity. One of the Gallimimus walked up to only a few feet from her. She smiled. _'Perfect.' _She thought.

When the Gallimimus lifted its head from the ground, it looked at her hiding spot. Her white plumage was visible from inside the bush. It obviously saw her, for it squawked and tried to run. The rest of them ran for it. _'Darn it.' _She thought. She ran out of her hiding spot and hurried after them. The Gallimimus were fast, but she kept pace. She neared the slowest and prepared to pounce. Then, her foot snagged on a branch, and she fell to the ground.

She watched as the Gallimimus herd sped away. She got up and walked into the jungle. _'Another hunt gone awry.' _She thought. _'I hate being white.' _She continued walking, until she came to her nest. She lay down inside it. She closed her eyes and started to whimper. _'Why am I cursed to be this way?' _She thought. Unlike other raptors, she was completely white. She had red, piercing eyes, and a red circle around them. Another abnormality was that she was covered in long feathers, instead of just head feathers and a few body quills. She was a freak. At least, that's what the other raptors thought and she believed them.

"What's got you down, little missy?" A voice said.

Albina opened her eyes to see a weasel on her snout. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. "Hay, Dad." She said, and then closed her eyes.

Buck opened her eyelids. "That's no way to talk. You got to keep your eyes open." He looked down at her expression. Then, he looked into her eyes. He frowned. "Are you fretting over how you look?" Albina lifted her head and nodded. This caught Buck off guard and he fell to the ground. She couldn't help but chuckle. Buck smiled at her. "Well, it's good to see your getting over it." He got up and brushed himself off. He had always cheered her up. Buck was like a father to her. He had raised her, since she was but a hatchling. "Now, I think we should go now."

Albina groaned. "Again." She said. Living with Buck was fun, but it was also dangerous, and also on the move.

Buck nodded. "It seems that Rudy has caught onto our trail again." He said, looking back into into the jungle. "It would be nice to have another go at him, but I wouldn't want you getting into the mess."

"Oh, come on." Albina said, getting up and posturing defiantly. "I can take him. You taught me well enough."

"No." Buck said in a commanding tone, crossing his arms. "I will not let him get anywhere near you. He is too dangerous."

"Stop treating me like I'm a hatchling." Albina said, putting her snout right up to his face. "I've lived long enough with you to know my way around. I hate that we have to move around so much."

Buck shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be." He said, then smiled. "Now, don't let that get you down. We have a long trip. It's a nice life when you think about it."

Albina sighed. "Yes, Dad." She got up. Buck started off and she followed him.

**Next**

Seara looked over her children. They lay nestled against each other sleeping. She smiled as she watched them. _'They are so cute.' _She thought. They were a little larger than they were when they had hatched. Her stomach was growling so she stood up and walked away. She made sure she did not wake up her kids. She went off into the forest to find something to eat.

**Next**

Albina continued to follow Buck through the forest. It had been a few hours, since they had started walking. She was getting tired and sore. "How long until we get there?" She called up to Buck.

"Not long, my little sheila." Buck called back. He usually called her his little sheila. She didn't have anything against it, but she did want to be thought of as more than his little sheila.

Albina kept on walking, until she came upon a small clearing. She noticed an unfamiliar smell. She walked towards it. She jumped on top a large log to see three tyrannosaur hatchlings. They were playing with each other. Chasing and nibbling on the others. She watched the scene. _'I wished I had friends.' _She thought. She was interrupted from watching them, when she heard a low growl behind her. She noticed that a large shadow had appeared over her. She looked up to see a tyrannosaur. She gulped.

The tyrannosaur lunged at her. Albina jumped out of the way. She yelped in terror as the tyrannosaur lunged at her again, nearly missing her. She looked back to see the tyrannosaur looking at her. Then, Buck hopped right on its snout, brandishing his weapon. "What are you doing to my daughter?" He growled.

"What?" The tyrannosaur female said. "You're that little weasel that went along with Sid."

Albina could understand her, but not her father. Creatures of this valley spoke a different language, than the surface dwellers. She could understand both languages thanks to her real mother and Buck. "You know Buck." She said.

The tyrannosaur looked at her. "Yes, he was among the herd that came through here a year or two ago."

"What's she saying?" Buck said. He knew of her ability to speak their language. He used it often when he had to deal with the valley dwellers. Though, he made sure that they were always safe outings.

"She says that she knows you." Albina said. "She said you were with a herd a year or two ago. I think one of them was named Sid." She saw her father's eyes pop out. "Does the name ring a bell?"

Buck nodded and smiled. "It sure does. I remember the day they came here. The stupid sloth had stolen this sheila's eggs." He patted the tyrannosaur's snout. "I helped the rest of his herd find him, when mama here accidently took him with her."

"Oh." Albina said, remembering a few of her dad's tales. "So, all those stories are true?"

"I wouldn't lie about such things." Buck said. "Especially to my little sheila."

"Sorry dad." Albina said, lowering her head.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." Buck said, waving a hand. "The past is the past, as they always say. It isn't now, it isn't going to be, its then." He tapped his chin. "I think that actually sums it up better. I could make a living off these sayings."

**Well, there you have it. It turned out quite different than I had originally planned. It was supposed to be a Diegoxraptor story, but I tried to think of how the raptor would know english. Buck somehow got in this and he stuck. Yet, since he found her after the events of the third movie, I had to rethink this. If I went with my original plan. I'd be pairing a young teenage raptor, to a middle aged sabertooth. (shivers) So, I'm not going ahead with that, though there might still be romance later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Sid was skating over the ice. He was quite graceful, for a sloth. He had practiced quite often. Diego was sitting on the bank watching, with Peaches beside him. Manny had needed a little alone time with Ellie, so they decided to come here. He had volunteered to look over Peaches and they accepted. Well, actually Diego. H just tagged along, but he liked to think that it was both of them. Crash and Eddie had also tagged along. They were sleeping in the branches of a close by tree. "Come on, guys. It's fun."

"I'd rather not." Diego said.

"Ahh, the poor kitty is scared." Sid said, gliding past him. Peaches giggled and then went onto the ice. She started to slip, but caught herself and slid along the ice. "See, even Peaches is getting the hang of it."

Diego growled. "I'm not scared. I just can't ice skate. You know that."

Sid skated over and stopped beside him. "Well it can't hurt to try." He grabbed hold of Diego and pulled him onto the ice.

"Sid." Diego said, as he glided on the ice. He tried to keep his footing, but he slipped and continued to slide. Sid just laughed. Diego growled. Sid just continued to laugh, until he collided with a tree. The tree cracked and fell down onto the ice. The cracks spread quickly around the ice. The cracks caught up to them and they fell through. Right beneath the ice was an ice tube. It reminded him of that time he tried to get that human baby. They slid down the chute, until a moment later, when they were thrown into a patch of soft grass.

Sid lifted his head and looked around. "This place looks oddly familiar." He said.

Diego lifted his head as well. He saw the dense jungle. "Sid, you idiot. We're back in that dinosaur world."

Sid snapped his fingers. "I knew it looked familiar." Diego groaned. "So, what should we do?"

"Well, it would be best to find some shelter." Diego said. He was interrupted when Peaches started giggling. He turned to see her chasing a small lizard. "Definitely somewhere either high up or deep in a cave. I don't think we should risk being caught out in the open. Especially since Peaches is here."

Sid nodded. He started to look around. "So, where do you think one is?"

"I don't know." Diego said. "You're the expert on finding holes in the ground."

Sid put his hands on his hips. "Ha, ha, very funny." He said.

**(Somewhere else in the jungle)**

Albina walked along the forest. She had gotten to know the tyrannosaur family well in the short time they met. She listened to her side of the stories on what happened. It was quite interesting, from her eggs missing to saying farewell to Sid. "So, how did that weasel became your father." Seara said after finishing up telling the story.

"Well, when I was only a few days old, my parents died." Albina said, looking down at the ground in dismay. "The other raptors didn't want me because of my differences. Buck found me and took me under his wing. I've been his daughter ever since." The memories flushed back, as well as the sorrow. Then, she remembered her time with her adoptive father and her spirit lifted again.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Seara said. "My original mate died in a lava flow, while fighting a rival. I've been raising my kids alone since before they hatched."

"But what about the sloth?" Albina said. "Didn't he help take care of them?"

"Yes, my kids still ask about him, now and again." Seara said. "He was a good father figure." She smiled and chuckled slightly. "Although, he did smell."

Albina laughed. "My father told me the same thing about him. I wonder if sloths usually smell that bad, or if he was generally filthy by habit."

Seara gave a dinosaurian equivalent of a shrug. "I don't know. I never was really able to talk to him. He was annoyed by that. He complained that I growled all the time."

"So did my dad." Albina said. "But he took me in anyway. He taught me how to speak his language." She smiled and stood up proudly. "I was a quick learner."

"Could you teach me?" Seara said. Albina just looked up at her. "You know, just in case I meet up with Sid again. I would like to thank him for helping raise the kids. That and maybe give him a talking too about taking them in the first place."

"Oh, I expect." Albina said, chuckling.

"Oiy." Buck said, as he slid down a vine. He came down to eye level with his daughter. "What are you two talking about?" He said, hanging upside down.

"Oh, nothing dad." Albina said. "Seara here wants to learn our language."

Buck looked up at the tyrannosaur. "Does she now?" He looked back at Albina. He nodded. "Okay, you can teach her. It will be much easier when you're both talking a language I understand." He climbed back up, while still upside down.

"He's quite strange." Seara said.

"Ya." Albina said. "But he's family. I wouldn't trade him for anyone else. It's feels good to have a loving father."

Seara looked at her children. They were walking right behind them. "Ya." She said, lowering her gaze.

Albina noticed this. "Don't worry. A mother is just as good." Seara nodded, but kept her gaze down. "Of course, I've never had a mother, but I'm sure of it." Seara kept looking at her children. Albina knew she had said the wrong thing. _'I wish I knew what to say.' _She thought."Sorry."

Seara shook her head. "No, there is no problem. I just wish I could give them a father. It's tough having to do it all alone. I especially hate leaving them by themselves. I always fear that someone is going to take them. It happened once, what if it happens again?"

"Nah, besides it worked out the first time." Albina said. Seara looked at her. "Okay, I see your point."

"If you two ladies will please hush," Buck said. "Get walking. Rudy's nearby." A roar echoed through the forest. Seara's kids shivered. "See. That dinosaur may be huge, but he's quick on his feet. I suggest we pick up our speed, shall we." The group quickened their pace.

**(Somewhere, on the surface)**

Scratt held on tight to his nut. He had many previous mishaps, because he had let it slip away from him. Well, it wasn't going to happen to him now. He was looking for a place to store his nut. He had tried under the tree, but a branch fell on top of him. He tried looking under a rock, but he wasn't strong enough to keep it up, and it fell on his head. He tried on the side of the mountain, but he accidently started an avalanche. He was beginning to give up hope, which one may think could never happen to him, when he felt something with his feet. He looked down. He touched the spot a couple more times with his foot. He leaned down and sniffed it. His eyes bulged. _'Perfect.' _He thought. Finally, he could secure his nut through the winter. He lifted his nut high in the air. He prepared himself to plunge the nut into the soft earth below. When he threw the nut to the ground, he discovered something. The nut was missing. Scratt looked around franticly for it. When he turned around, he came face to face with the culprit. It was another saber toothed squirrel (I will call him Scrotto). He was a little bigger than him, and well muscled. Scratt growled at him. Scrotto just laughed. He started to walk away, when Scratt tackled him. Scrotto kicked him, sending him flying off. Scrotto shook off the dirt from his fur, content with his victory. Just then, a stick came straight for his head. Scrotto backed to a tree and lowered his head quickly. The stick struck just above his head. He looked to see Scratt, wielding another stick. He pretended to throw the stick, causing Scrotto to react. He straightened himself up, hitting the stick above his head. The nut fell out of his hands and rolled to his feet. Scratt smiled as he picked up the acorn. He turned around and started to walk to the special spot, when Scrotto grabbed his tail and swung hum around and around, before releasing. He flew into a tree, crashing into the bark. He lay limp on a branch, as his head pounded. Of course, he still had the nut.

**(In the tree)**

The tree started shake. Crash and Eddie snoozed on, as they slid off their branches. They woke up suddenly, from the impact with the ground. They rubbed their heads. "What happened?" Crash said.

"I don't know bro." Eddie said. He looked around. Something was missing. "Hey, where are the others?"

Crash looked around as well. "I don't know.' Crash said. "Should we go tell Manny and Ellie?"

Eddie looked at his brother. "Are you nuts, bro? We can't tell them we lost two of their friends and their daughter. We got to find them ourselves." He looked up to see a small bird. "Hey, you."

The bird shook itself up. "What? What is so important that you wake me up from my slumber? I was having a good dream too. It was about a human girl doing a dance, while sabers attacked some wolves. That reminds me of something my grandfather told me, during his adventures around the world. Of course, all that didn't happen at the same time. Did you know there are actually humans that can comprehend our speech? Amazing."

"Ya, ya." Eddie said. "Very interesting. Now, could you go get Ellie and Manny for us? They are a pair of mammoths."

"One of them is quite fat." Crash added.

"Ahh, my Uncle told me of your strange group, when the valley nearly drowned." The bird said. "I could go on and on telling you about him."

"Well, can you go on to the mammoths, please?" Eddie said.

The bird looked affronted. "Well." He said, before taking off.

Both the weasels went over the hole and then looked at each other. "Okay, let's get this straight." Eddie said.

Crash nodded. "Right." He pushed Eddie in and laughed. Eddie caught Crash by his tail and pulled him down with him, as they tumbled through the ice tubes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I like to apologize to nice reviewers in the wait for this story. Some things came up and I wasn't able to continue for a while. I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Chapter Three**

Sid kicked the ground in frustration. Diego had been getting on his case for getting them here. _'Pff, like I did that.' _He thought. He picked up a stick. "Can't defend myself." He said, repeating some of Diego's words. "Clumsy and uncoordinated. I'll show him." He started swinging the stick around in the air, in what he thought was battle moves. Finally, his stick came to land on a rock, a head shaped rock. "Oh, a foe. I think you've met your match." He started pounding and prodding, until something shook it. When the rock opened up an eye, he gulped. "Not a rock." He whimpered. The creature growled and narrowed its eye. As it started to stand, Sid took off running. It wasn't long before he bumped into Diego and Peaches.

Diego glared at Sid. "There you are." He said. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Sid started stuttering over his words. Diego held up a paw. "Sid, calm down. I don't need you spitting all over me."

"Ankylosaurus." Sid said.

"What?" Diego said, raising an eyebrow.

Sid stood up straight and lifted a finger into the air. "An Ankylosaurus, that creature that attacked us last time we were here." He said.

"Again, what?" Diego said.

"It's simple, it has an ankle, its low to the ground, it looks like a saur to me, and it's after us now." Sid said, looking pleased with himself.

"That's got to be the stupidest name you could think of." Diego said. "Ankylosaurus. Come on." Suddenly, the creature burst out of the forest. "And the idiot was right."

"Hey." Sid said. Before he could make a retort, they had to run from the charging creature.

**(Albina)**

Albina was lying on the ground, moping. _'It's nice that I have those hatchlings to play with.' _She thought. _'But dad still won't understand that I can take care of myself. When is that chance going to come?' _Just then, a few large, furry mammals came running by, just ahead of an angry Ankylosaurus. She just stayed there for a moment, before smiling. _'And there it goes.' _She went running after them. When she ran up to the Ankylosaurus, it didn't notice her. Its attention was focused on catching the group. She took this opportunity to jump onto its back. She tried clawing and scratching at its armor, but it did nothing. She walked up to its head and prepared herself in slicing into its eye. The Ankylosaurus finally caught on that she was on its back. It started bucking up and down, trying to shake her off. She stayed firm. It then rammed itself against a tree. The impact sent her flying off, hitting the ground. She got up and shook her head, to get the dust off her. When she opened her eyes, she stared right into the Ankylosaurus's eyes. She cringed as it readied itself to attack. _'Wow! This was a stupid move.' _She thought.

Right before the Ankylosaurus could strike, her father came swinging in. He came and smacked right into its eye. The Ankylosaurs roared in a mixture of anger and pain. Her father came over its head with a vine and tied its mouth shut. He steered it using the vines. The Ankylosaurus gave resistance to his driving. He was able to control it long enough to force it to ram itself into a large rock. The dinosaur collapsed to the ground, unconscious. As Buck walked over to her, she held her hand down. "Thank you dad." She said.

"Thank you is not going to cut it, young lady." Buck said, staring her down. "What were you thinking of when you took that thing on. You knew that you couldn't. You're too fragile."

"Daddy, I'm not fragile." Albina stated. "I can prove it."

"Yeah, like you did just now." Buck said. Albina looked away. "It takes more to life than just brawn. You need brains too." He tapped his noggin with his tooth claw.

"I had to save those mammals." Albina said. "It was going to kill them."

"She does have a point." A voice said. They both turned to see the mammals. The four legged predator grinned. "Hey Buck. Long time no see."

"Ya took the words right out of my mouth." Buck said, walking over to the group. "Ah, it's been quite a while since I've seen you three." He smiled at Peaches. "I remember the day you were born. Interesting day it was." Peaches smiled. "That was one angry Ankylosuarus." Sid smiled and sent a small laugh Diego's way. Diego sent him a glare, to which Sid cringed.

Seara came barging over. "What happened?" She said, obviously worried. When her eye fell upon Sid, it looked like she would topple over that ver moment. "Sid." She smiled.

"You can talk?" Sid said, with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Daddy!" Three exited voices rang out. Just then, the T-Rex younglings came out of the forest and tackled Sid.

"Kids." Sid laughed. He wrapped his arms around them as best he could. "Geesh, you guys have grown." Eggy stared at him for a moment. "And girl." He rubbed the back of her head, causing her to growl in enjoyment. The others scrambled for the same attention. Seara just smiled down upon the sight. _'One big happy family.' _Albina thought, before looking over to her father. _'He's going to be peeved for a while.'_ She sighed. _'Maybe I'll never impress him.'_

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time.**


End file.
